A Hundred Worlds
by The Dark Enchantress Ruhi
Summary: A hundred little drabbles from our witches' and wizards' own little worlds. A (very, very, very late) contribution to the DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles challenge by imadoodlenoodle.
1. New

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **The DG Forums 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 1 : New**

 **Character : Ginny**

 **Word count : 251**

* * *

It was hard to believe that he was gone, hard to believe that they were now safe, hard to believe that they had won, and yet–it was the truth. It was only now beginning to sink in as she sat with her head leaning on her mum's shoulder and looked around. The great hall was filled with people, some exuberant, some mourning, but all of them filled with a sense of relief. The war had ended, Voldemort was well and truly dead. She looked around tiredly. News was travelling in the hall, everyone consoling each other, saying everything was going to get better now. The Ministry was going to be rebuilt and Kingsley was going to be the Minister Of Magic, Professor Mcgonagall was going to be the headmistress, Hogwarts was going to be rebuilt and they were going to make sure that the children caught up the coming year, Death Eaters were going to be rounded and tried before the Wizengamot before being shipped off to Azkaban. There was a rumour that Harry was going to built a care home for the Orphans of the War in Godric's Hollow, although he himself was nowhere to be seen. Ginny allowed herself a small smile. Despite everything that had happened, the wizarding world was on the mend. The wizarding world had woken up that morning to a new world. A world that had hope. A world that had been through the worst and survived, and she was a part this new world.

* * *

 **A/N:** I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Do tell me what you think.

Peace :)


	2. Broken

**Written for imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 2 : Broken**

 **Character : Draco**

 **Word Count : 245**

* * *

 _Broken_ was how he felt now, when the war was over, and _Broken_ was how he'd felt when he'd first realized his role in it. Broken, like the screen that his parents had him covered with all his life, Broken, like the window he was facing at the moment, in the Hogwarts library. This corner, this window that looked out upon the Black Lake had once been his sanctuary. Another shrad of happiness that the Dark Lord had destroyed. For a moment, all he wanted to do was to sink down on his knees and let his inner turmoil flow out but instead, he focused on breathing, willing his legs to not give away beneath him. If he could, he wanted to go back in time and fix what he had done, knock sense into his smug younger self and tell that it was all a facade. Now, he could see the magnitude of what had been done, how _wrong_ it had been, how the faint whisperings of his conscience should not have been ignored, and now, he saw the consequences of his actions–their actions. He did not know what lay ahead of him in this changed world, he did not know where he stood in it, how he would ever face it with the memory of the destruction he had caused, but he did know that now, because of his actions, his life was cursed to be one that was broken, like his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please do review and tell me how it was :)


	3. Hope

**Written for imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forums 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 3 : Hope**

 **Character(s) : Draco, Narcissa**

 **Word Count : 216**

* * *

When Narcissa finds Draco awake and staring out the window of the manor's Parlor long past midnight, she cannot help but sigh. Now that everything is over, the Dark lord is dead and Lucious is in Azkaban, she cannot help but feel that she should have been wiser, that she should not have raised Draco with the conviction that those of pure blood were above all others. Maybe she could have talked him out of being branded, but that would just have led to the death of her family. She steps up to him finally and puts a gentle hand atop his shoulder. Her son looks at her with a clouded face, his forehead creased, and looks away again. She wonders for a moment about what to say.

"You have been given a chance, Draco. You should take it."

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "I don't know, Mother. It's been too long since I've faced the world, and I am not going to delude myself into believing that Hogwarts will welcome me with open arms."

"All the more reason for you to grasp this opportunity." her tone got a little softer "I am not going to let you waste away your life. Go back to Hogwarts, Draco. There is hope yet."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like it, do review.

Peace :)


	4. Quills

**Written for imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forums 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge.**_

 **Prompt 4 : Quills**

 **Character(s) : Draco, Ginny**

 **Word Count : 371**

* * *

She doesn't know how or why, but the sound of quills scratching against parchments has always managed to soothe her, and now, especially, she needs it. A dorm mate stirs in the next bed and asks her sleepily to put out the light. It is, afterall, the middle of the night. She keeps writing for a little longer, then gives her letter a once over before making her way over to the owlery to send it.

She has to admit that an anonymous letter exchange is a rather ingenious idea to help those affected by the war with the Post Traumatic Stress. It helps her especially, because she is prone to nightmares and to have someone to talk to about them, knowing that they wouldn't judge (she knows for a fact that her correspondent suffers through these also) is a relief.

She watches her letter being sent off to her penpal by a school owl, then starts back to the Gryffindor tower slowly. She takes her time–It's not like she's going to be able to sleep anyway. What she doesn't expect to happen is to run into Draco Malfoy on her way to the seventh floor all the way up to the fifth floor. He looks paler than ever in the calming moonlight and watches silently as she approaches. She almost thinks he is not going to say anything, until she hears him, "Out for a midnight stroll, Weasel? I didn't think you had it in you to risk losing your house points."

She snorts at his weak insult and simply says, "You're losing your touch, Malfoy"

He is all but ready to reply when a brown barn owl swoops in on him and holds out its leg. She cannot help but notice that it is a school owl, carrying an untidily tied letter attached to his claw. She also cannot help but notice how the parchment is the same size as the one she had just written in, and how the tie around it is the same as the one she had tied, and how the writing on the cover is pretty much the same as hers. Before he has a chance to say anything to her she is gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please tell me what you think in the comments.

Peace :)


	5. Doorway

**Written for imadoodlenoodle's** _**The DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge.**_

 **Prompt : Doorways**

 **Character : Draco**

 **Word Count : 234**

* * *

Draco stood at a doorway, both literally and figuratively. He was standing at the door to Ginevra's flat, wondering if he should ring the bell and go inside, because if he did, there was no going back. She had told him as much.

He only remembered it too vividly, her hurt and disappointed face that had told him to seek her out only if he had decided to pull his head out of his arse and chosen to see her anyway after their series of sort-of short living bouts of companionship. She was a healer, he made potions, and they'd worked together on developing a line of potions for very specific diseases, which had lead him to be standing here, contemplating.

If he took this chance and went inside, he knew he was involving Weasley into his life for forever, but if he left right now, without any indication that he was here at all, he would be losing her from his life for forever, and now, after having worked with her for so long, he was so used to her presence that the absence of her too loud red hair around him was unnerving.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruining his perfect hairdo and pressed the doorbell to hear shuffling inside. Weasley might be the world's most annoying witch ever, but he could not deny that her annoyingness made his day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it. Please Review!

:)


	6. Breathless

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge.**_

 **Prompt 6 : Breathless**

 **Character(s) : Draco, Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

He shouldn't be surprised after fifteen years since he had first met her at a ministry ball. If seven year old Ginny had enamoured eight year old Draco simply by swaying in time with the music; If fourteen year old Ginny's graceful flying had distracted fifteen year old Draco throughout Quidditch; If sixteen year old Ginny had awoken seventeen year old Draco's conscience; If twenty-three year old Ginny had made him realise that there is life after the war, it really shouldn't surprise twenty-eight year old Draco that twenty-seven year old Ginny Malfoy rendered him breathless with just a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Exactly hundred words! I am honestly so proud of myself right now.

Radio Free Death, duly noted and executed. I did know that drabbles are supposed to be exactly hundred words but the word limit in the challenge is 400 words, so I let myself be a little lax. :)

Anyhow, thanks for dropping by and I hope everyone enjoys these. :)


	7. Pain

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 7 : Pain**

 **Character : Draco**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Draco hates torturing students, hates watching them wither in agony, but under Carrow's watchful eye, he schools his face into an impassive mask and casts the cruciatus upon the two unfortunate second years. He keeps it on until she smirks and leaves, then waits for a moment before crouching down to check on the two victims and slip a potion through their lips.

He loathes this. It reminds him of the mistakes he has made, and how _he_ is the one who deserves this, how _he_ is the one who feels it because _This is not the life he wants._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you like it. Tell me if you do, please?


	8. Test

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forums 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 8 : Test**

 **Character(s) : Ginny, Draco**

 **Word Count : 171**

* * *

"Ginevra, are you sure you're quite alright? Perhaps you have a fever, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be telling me to come to your usual Sunday brunches otherwise."

Ginny huffs.

"I'm serious, Draco. Mum's been wanting to meet you for a while and Charlie's coming back from Romania this week. It'd be perfect timing to introduce you to my family."

Her eyes are shining with expectation. It's too cute, really, but however cute she might look is not going to rid me of my self preservative instinct. I tell her as much, to which she rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, Draco, it's not like they'll eat you. It's like a test, of sorts. They want to meet you, and see if you're changed enough for their liking."

It's my turn to huff now. It's not like her family will ever deem me good enough to pass this 'test'. But then again, if I do not show up, I fail by default. I frown then.

 _Oh Good Lord!_ Puppy eyes!

* * *

 **A/N:** I probably could've made it shorter, but honestly, it's so much better this way.

Hope you like it :)


	9. Drink

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 9 : Drink**

 **Character : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

When she was little and had nightmares, her mother used to make her special hot chocolate.

Then, after her first year at Hogwarts when she was still traumatised, Percy would bring her butterbeers from Hogsmead, to soothe her.

Later, when Voldemort had returned and Hermione had first made her tea, she'd discovered just how wonderful her special tea was.

And then, during the war, when she, Neville and Luna had struggled to keep the DA afloat, they started looking towards Firewhisky, which proved to be medicinal.

Her comfort foods were always Drinks. "Drink" they'd all say, and drink she did.

* * *

 **A/N:** i loved writing it; I hope you liked reading it. :)


	10. Anger

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 10 : Anger**

 **Character(s) : Ginny, Draco**

 **Word Count : 128**

* * *

She was too impulsive, she knew. She couldn't help it. Not when the Carrows and Snape were terrorising the school. She'd gotten word of two third year ravenclaws who'd been tortured and needed help, and anger at the Carrows rose inside her like bile. She crept out of the Gryffindor tower to start towards the Ravenclaw's, not really paying attention –her mind was too clouded with rage to be cautious.

She was pulled behind a tapestry and silenced before she knew it. She struggled before She heard footsteps outside–Alecto. She thanked her saviour silently, When she had passed, the hold and charm on her were both released.

"Merlin, Weasley, even if you do insist on doing things that are illegal, can you atleast try not to be suicidal?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for dropping in :)


	11. Dreams

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 11 : Dreams**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Ginny sat up in bed. She'd turned eleven that day. The day you turned eleven, you dreamt of your soulmate, and the first words they speak to you. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her notebook to pen down as much as she could remember. It was rather blurred, she didn't remember everything as clearly as she had hoped. There was a broom, and the smell of fresh parchments, inquisitive grey eyes and blonde hair looking into hers. He'd said something like "Quilt" but she wasn't sure. She sighed. She didn't remember much. But then again, people usually didn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** yes, a soulmate au. Bear with me.


	12. Puzzle

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 12 : Puzzle**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

It had been ages since she'd last seen him, but now something about him was off and it was driving her mad. She didn't know why she was bothered about it–it added to the general puzzlement. It wasn't that he'd lost his snideness or pride (he took pleasure in gracing her with sarcasm any chance he got), he just seemed... lost. Especially around her. To her, he had put forth aspects of his persona she never knew existed, and it seemed now that his misery would only end if she put together the pieces of the puzzle he had presented.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for dropping by!


	13. Discrepant

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 13 : Discrepant**

 **Character(s) : Draco, Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

The wizarding world's opinions about Draco Malfoy are hugely discrepant, and it's not like they can be blamed. A few do think that he was in a no-win situation, but others... A Malfoy, a muggle hating Slytherin, former death eater _and_ he conspired to murder Dumbledore (and mostly succeeded). Ginny really isn't surprised that most are wary of him. They don't want to listen to or see that which is blatantly obvious, but that's fine. She sees it and she hears it and she believes it, and for the two of them to go on, that is what really matters.

* * *

 **A/N:** This… This took too long.

Hope you like it. :)


	14. Holiday

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 14 : Holiday**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Her bed at Hogwarts really isn't where Ginny wants to be on Christmas Eve. She wants to be back Home, helping her mother with baking cookies and Christmas cakes. She thinks back to her earliest memory of the Holiday. Her mother, young and jolly, bustling around the kitchen humming Christmas carols while she herself watches from her father's lap. She remembers her mother was making her a gingerbread house. She gets up and sits on the window, letting out a small sigh. She wishes that moment could be now, but a war does put a damper on holidays, doesn't it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that Ginny went back for Christmas break, but whatever. I couldn't resist this. :)


	15. Mirror

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **Dg Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 15 : Mirror**

 **Character : Draco**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Of all the Weasleys, Ginevra Weasley is the most infuriating. That may or may not be because seeing her smiling eyes looking at him, both in the mirror _and_ his actual sixteen year old self, just happy and content and in love, with two blonde brown eyed children on either side, makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. It makes him acutely aware just how hopelessly in love he is with her, and just how pathetic his situation is. He exhales sharply. It takes all he has to not smash it into pieces. He turns around scowling and walks away instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, we're talking about the mirror of Erised here. It's probably pretty obvious, but still.

:)


	16. Seeking Peace

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days 100 Drabbles Challenge**_

 **Prompt 16 : Seeking Peace**

 **Character : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

It had been years since Wizarding Britain had started picking pieces and healing itself, but it didn't feel that long. Her wounds were still sore, as though any provocation could open them, and everything back home felt suffocating–Fred had left a void nothing could possibly fill. She'd left Britain–She needed time away to heal. She couldn't, though, not away from home and family. She came back. She did feel a little better–these were the people she trusted. But it wasn't until she had gotten into association with Draco Malfoy, until she began forgiving him, that she stopped actively seeking peace.

* * *

 **A/N:** How do you like it?


	17. Questioning

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 17 : Questioning**

 **Character(s) : Draco**

 **Word Count : 120**

* * *

Although he doesn't always listen to it, Draco Malfoy does indeed possess a conscience. It has been nagging him since his first year in Hogwarts, perhaps even before that, when he witnessed or did something particularly aligned with pureblood ideals.

Even though he is slightly relieved he has at least a little sense of right and wrong, he wishes sometimes that he didn't have a conscience. It made him uncomfortable, made him doubt everything he'd been told and taught. He didn't much like that feeling of having realized that all the morals and ethics that he'd been taught were _wrong._ Questioning his ideology was not something he particularly enjoyed doing but in the light of current situations, it was necessary.


	18. Red

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 18 : Red**

 **Character(s) : Draco, Ginny**

 **Word Count : 265**

* * *

In all his nineteen years of life, Draco has had as little to do with the colour red as possible. There are quite a few reasons for this, but the most prominent ones are that red is a Gryffindor colour and that red is a Weasley colour. Therefore, when he is told to spend most of his year in the company of Ginny Weasley(inter-house fraternity and whatnot), a Gryffindor with hair a flaming red, he does not know what to do, except to go along with it, and he does.

He's rather surprised that Weasley could be such good company. It is certainly better than the company of other Slytherins, who are now anxious to simply finish their NEWTs and leave. They aren't exactly welcome back to the castle, having been on the wrong side of the war. Draco, however, is dreading having to go back home. The manor now seems dark and imposing.

He's surprised again when Ginny stays back at the castle at christmas.

" _I want some time away from family and friends. To think, you know."_

It keeps him company and he finds himself rather grateful, for otherwise the castle is nearly empty. They spend christmas eve in the great hall, on a rug brought by a house elf and with a few pastries. She's wearing a red jumper. It is only the light from the Christmas trees which keeps them from complete darkness. The golden glow of the decorations reflecting on her makes her all the more beautiful, and he decides that red is not such a bad colour afterall.


	19. Happiness

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 19: Happiness**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 111**

* * *

Happiness, for Ginny Weasley, has always been being with all of her family in the den of the burrow. Her mother knitting, her father pottering with whatever muggle trinket he had discovered that week, Ron and Charlie playing chess, Fred and George fooling around, Percy reading, and she herself sitting in Bill's lap as he told her about Hogwarts, occasionally punctuating his sentences by poking her sides, making her squirm. The entire thing was a rather noisy affair and also very cozy. It was one of her earliest memories. Now, however, having lost an integral part of the family...all she could do was to keep hanging on to that memory.


	20. Family

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 20: Family**

 **Character(s) : Draco**

 **Word Count : 109**

* * *

If there was one thing that Draco cherished more than anything, it was his family. Dysfunctional as they were, he loved it–loved them. Loved his mother, who had done her best to let him have a normal childhood(by Malfoy standards), who loved him selflessly. His father was more difficult. Draco couldn't help resenting him for raising him behind a screen of lies. Still, he was his father and he knew that although he didn't show it, there was pride in Lucius's eyes, and love. Draco could kill or be killed for them. It was only fitting–he was, afterall, a Slytherin through and through, and Slytherins guarded their own.


	21. Divorce

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 21: Divorce**

 **Character(s) : Draco**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

He looked over at his wife as she sat across from him at breakfast. Astoria would be more hurt than he could imagine by his decision–especially since she had done nothing wrong. She'd just been caught in the crossfire. If he had had things his way he never would've put her in this position, heck, he never would've married her. But this, this marriage wasn't fair to her. It wasn't her fault he loved another–they'd both been put in this spot by their families, but at least she was trying. He couldn't bear it. They _needed_ to get a divorce.


	22. Flying

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 22: Flying**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count : 92**

* * *

Out of all the things that Ginny used to enjoy doing, flying is perhaps the only one that has survived the horror of the war. She feels like she can leave behind everything that haunts her the moment she pushes off the ground. That for one moment, she can stop thinking, stop feeling and just allow herself to forget. She feels home up here in the air with the wind whipping her face, and racing around the grounds gives her something akin to hope and, maybe, happiness. Maybe there _is_ hope yet.


	23. Drowning

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**

 **Prompt 23 : Drowning**

 **Character(s) : Draco**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Some days he wakes up feeling as if he is drowning. He is, in a way. He's been pushed into the heart of a raging sea and the only thing he can do is to keep on swimming. He doesn't know what direction to move in, and at this point, it doesn't even matter what side he's on. If he stops now, both he and his parents will die. He can't help anything now, no matter how much his conscience screams at him to make amends. So some days Draco wakes up feeling as if he is drowning—drowning in sorrow.


	24. Bed

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 24 : Bed**

 **Character(s) : Ginny**

 **Word Count :**

* * *

Ginny is a queen, and her bed is a fort. From her fort of pillows and blankets, the six year old rules upon Ginnyland, a benevolent ruler to her subjects—old toys passed down by her siblings and silly made-up voices in her head.

Ginny is a queen, and her bed is a fort. In her fort of curtains and charms, the sixteen year old tries to protect herself from the horrors of the ongoing war, wishing desperately that she could go back to simpler times, when the voices in her head were of imaginary friends and not of dead ones.


	25. Balloon

**Written for Imadoodlenoodle's** _ **DG Forum's 100 Days, 100 Drabbles challenge**_

 **Prompt 25 : Balloon**

 **Character(s) : Draco**

 **Word Count : 100**

* * *

Draco has always been jealous of the children he has seen playing with balloons. He knows it is unbecoming of a Malfoy to be jealous, let alone to be jealous of something as silly as a balloon, but those balloons are bright and cheerful—unlike the book that father hands him, and the girl holding them is cute and bubbly—unlike the other pureblood children father forces him to mingle with. He is almost about to ask for one himself as they cross her, childish desire getting the better of him, but then father glares at the girl with unmasked disgust. _"Weasleys."_


End file.
